


the smoke billows to the sky

by tifokyun



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Ancient History, Fire, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifokyun/pseuds/tifokyun
Summary: A poem about the climax of the Trojan War.





	the smoke billows to the sky

the smoke billows to the sky

as the men who cry

smell the smoke of burning wood

and those who have given stood

In the greek fire's spry.

 

death echoes in wind

drifting from the trimmed-

down city walls from sprawled,

melting men's bodies, which crawl

from the city now skinned.

 

the terror is delightful

to any greek fellow.

 

the war is won with

the trojan history done.

 

all thanks to a wooden

horse, which stands

beckoning

for the hands of death

to touch these solumn

bodies of men.


End file.
